


mystic universe

by chaubui (1inchash)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1inchash/pseuds/chaubui
Summary: MYSTIC UNIVERSEa mystic messenger inspired korean tv dramascript by chaubui--MAIN CAST LIST:lee ji eun as MOON AHRINchau bui as LE TRINH CHAUsong joong ki as LUCIEL (CHOI SAEYOUNG)kang ha neul as HAN JUMINpark hyun sik as KIM YOOSUNGyook sung jae as ZEN (HYUN RYU)yoo in young as KANG JAEHEElee jong suk as V (KIM JIHYUN)krystal jung as RIKAlee jinki as UNKNOWN (CHOI SAERAN)





	mystic universe

**Author's Note:**

> author’s casting note: you can imagine them as whoever you’d like; these are just the actors/actresses that i felt would fit the most. ok also like, if you think of song joongki as 707,,, he’s not dorky enough but i love him, i wanted him as my main lead. if i wasn’t thinking about real casting, i would put park bogum as 707 and park chanyeol as unknown; but that’s just a personal preference. you can imagine yourself in place of “moon ahrin” because she’s the web drama’s version of MC. if you choose to imagine someone else for “chau,” i’d suggest someone not korean because it will come into play later. le trinh chau is originally a vietnamese name, but feel free to think of it as something else.

SETTING: a small studio apartment in Incheon, South Korea, near SKY University.

AHRIN: [ staring at her phone, looking a bit perplexed, leaning over the coffee table ] hey, Chau?  
CHAU: [ sitting on the couch, looks up from her laptop that is on her lap ] yeah?  
AHRIN: [ pushing her phone towards Chau ] this person… wants me to go to an address to help them return a phone? what should i do?  
CHAU: [ takes the phone from Ahrin, scrolls through the previous texts ]

// text bubbles pop up onto the screen while Chau is back-reading with a slightly confused expression on her face. white text bubbles are sent by a user with the name “Unknown” and has a blank profile picture. pink text bubbles are sent by “Ahrin” and has a picture of the upper half of her face as her dp. each message is voiced by the respective actors.  
Unknown: … Hello… ?  
Ahrin: ?  
Unknown: Can you see this?  
Ahrin: Who are you?  
Unknown: I’m sure you’re surprised.  
Unknown: It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.  
Unknown: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.  
Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…  
Unknown: I’ve been sending messages with this app but with no reply…  
Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.  
Unknown: I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…  
Ahrin: I thought this app was for chatting with pretty boys?  
Unknown: What? Oh.  
Unknown: I’m not sure, but I think it’s an app that’s connected to the one I’m using?  
Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?  
Unknown: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this, but still…  
Unknown: I’d appreciate it if you could help.  
Ahrin: How can I help you?  
Unknown: Uhm… I’d like for you to go to the address saved here.  
Unknown: I saw the street view through the internet, and I’ve been there before.  
Unknown: It’s an apartment in downtown. Very crowded.  
Unknown: It’s a really safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.  
Unknown: I know the area… It’s developed.  
Unknown: Please?  
//

CHAU: [ hands the phone back to Ahrin with an unsure look ] i don’t know ahrin. this seems a bit sketchy, don’t you think? this is an app for talking to pretty boys, but this person is asking you to help them find a phone owner instead… and it’s strange that he won’t just send the phone to the address himself, or call the numbers that he’s found.  
AHRIN: [ takes the phone back, shrugs ] i mean, what if he sends the phone to the location and it’s just some corporate business? and i’m sure he’s already tried calling the numbers…  
CHAU: still, i don’t think it would be the best idea to go to a random address, ahrin. you don’t know this person and it’s difficult to tell how legit this could be… what if you go and you get into trouble?  
AHRIN: [ grabs onto Chau’s arm ] but Chau, what if you lost your phone? wouldn’t you want someone to return it back to you?  
CHAU: ahrin…  
AHRIN: what if you come with me? it’ll be safer then!  
CHAU: [ sighs ] you’re so persistent…

// screen focuses on Ahrin texting on her phone. the text bubbles reappear on the screen as Ahrin and Unknown continue chatting with each other. each message is voiced by the respective actors.  
Ahrin: Fine… I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.  
Unknown: You trust me… Thank you!  
Unknown: Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.  
Unknown: Found it.  
Unknown: < [Address] Click Link >  
//

AHRIN: [ presses on the link ]

\--

SETTING: outside of an apartment complex in downtown Seoul near a busy street.

AHRIN: [ looking up at the apartment building’s name ] see, Chau? it must be legit! i could only dream of living here…  
CHAU: [ looking left to right, with an unsettled look on her face, before shaking her head ] i don’t know Ahrin… let’s hurry and check. i still don’t feel too good about this.  
AHRIN and CHAU: [ enters the apartment complex, hand in hand ]

\--

SETTING: outside of apartment room number 707. there is a password door lock.

AHRIN: [ recieves a text on her phone, looks down to check it ]

// screen pans out to Ahrin and Chau standing outside of the apartment, both looking at Ahrin’s phone. the text bubbles pop up on the screen. each message is voiced by the respective actors.  
Unknown: Wait… Did you bring someone with you?  
Ahrin: … How did you know? I brought a friend to make sure everything would be safe.  
Unknown: Ah… You brought a friend. I just had a feeling.  
Unknown: You don’t seem to completely trust me…  
Unknown: No matter. Is there a password lock on the door?  
Ahrin: Yes.  
Unknown: Try 041294.  
//

AHRIN: [ moves her hand to press the password into the pad ]  
CHAU: [ grabs Ahrin’s hand ] Ahrin.  
AHRIN: what?  
CHAU: don’t you think it’s a bit rude to just enter someone’s house like this? shouldn’t we knock first or something?  
AHRIN: [ retracts her hand away from the pad ] oh, i guess you’re right.

// the text bubbles pop up on the screen. each message is voiced by the respective actors.  
Ahrin: … Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?  
Unknown: Hmm. You’re right!  
Unknown: Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight.  
Unknown: Then ring the doorbell.  
//

AHRIN: [ presses the doorbell twice ]

there is a pause.

CHAU: [ scratches her head ] hm, i guess there’s no one here? try it again.  
AHRIN: [ presses the doorbell again ]

there is no response.

// the text bubbles pop up on the screen. each message is voiced by the respective actors.  
Ahrin: I don’t think there’s anyone inside…  
Unknown: Hmm. No choice then.  
Unknown: I guess the place is empty…?  
Unknown: Why don’t you press the code?  
Ahrin: Uhm… Okay, I will.  
//

AHRIN: [ inputs the password ]  
CHAU: are you sure this is okay? will we get sued for breaking and entering?

the passcode pad lights up, indicating that the password was correct.

AHRIN: [ seems a bit shocked that the password was correct ] uh… i mean? i’m not sure? wait a minute, let me ask the person.  
CHAU: [ a bit frustrated, also nervous ] you seem to trust this stranger a lot…

// the text bubbles pop up on the screen. each message is voiced by the respective actors.  
Ahrin: The door’s open.  
Unknown: Good. Why don’t you go inside?  
Ahrin: Can I just enter a stranger’s house?  
Unknown: You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info.  
Unknown: If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do.  
Ahrin: Then… Alright.  
//

AHRIN: [ puts her hand onto the door knob ] don’t worry too much Chau, we’re doing a good thing.  
CHAU: [ wary ] okay…  
AHRIN: [ opens the door ]  
AHRIN and CHAU: [ enters the apartment ]

// screen stays panned out. the scene shows Ahrin and Chau looking around the apartment. the text bubbles pop up on the screen, but Ahrin doesn’t notice the final messages. the messages are voiced by the respective actor.  
Unknown: Thank  
Unknown: You…  
//

AHRIN: [ looking around the neat apartment ] hmm… it doesn’t seem like anyone is home. is there anything we can write a note on?  
CHAU: [ looking around the apartment with an unsure look, glances at Ahrin’s phone ] hey Ahrin, i think there’s something going on with the messenger…?  
AHRIN: [ looks surprised, looks down to check her phone ]

....

ok this was just a test idk if i want to invest into continuing this idea because it's just a bunch of MM's dialogues and i don't know if it's good enough to continue!!! basically the web series would show the two different deep routes (707 and jumin) and both the girl characters would be with each one iduhiudfh idk man it sounded good in my head but then writing it out seems like a lot of work. if you read this, lmk if i should continue!! i need some destressing in my life and maybe this could be my new life project (lol) ok bye!! xooxoxoxo


End file.
